The present invention relates to a tank valve, and more particularly a tank valve configured to mitigate vibrational movement.
Valves are often designed to open upon the application of fluid forces. In this respect, the valve is urged into a seated position against the valve seat (for example, by a resilient member such as a compression spring), thereby closing the orifice. Once fluid pressure is sufficient to overcome the forces imparted by the resilient member, the valve becomes unseated and fluid begins to flow through the orifice.
Unfortunately, under some circumstances, fluid flowing through the orifice and past the valve imparts unbalanced pressure forces against the valve. Such unbalanced pressure forces tend to cause vibration of the valve, leading to premature wear and reduced service life.
The present invention provides a valve comprising a conduit characterized by a longitudinal axis, and a piston, disposed within the conduit, the piston being characterized by a longitudinal axis and including a pilot tip characterized by an operative surface configured to facilitate application of a net force transverse to the longitudinal axis of the piston by gaseous fluid flowing across the operative surface, and thereby bias or urge the piston in a radial or lateral direction relative to the longitudinal axis of the conduit.
In one aspect, the gaseous fluid flowing across the operative surface is characterized by a flow field, wherein the operative surface is configured to change the directional component of the flow field, such that the directional component of the flow field changes from a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the conduit to a direction which is angularly displaced from the longitudinal axis of the conduit.
In another aspect, the piston is characterized by a longitudinal axis, wherein the operative surface is tapered or flared in a radially or laterally outward direction relative to the longitudinal axis of the piston.
In a further aspect, the operative surface is disposed on the surface of the pilot tip.
In yet a further aspect, the pilot tip further includes pilot guide members configured to limit radial or lateral movement of the pilot tip relative to the orifice.
In yet another aspect, the operative surface is asymmetrically disposed about the longitudinal axis of the piston.
In yet a further aspect, the pilot tip includes a plurality of scallops presenting a corresponding plurality of a symmetrically tapered surface about the longitudinal axis of the piston.
In this respect, the conduit further includes a valve seat and an orifice disposed in the valve seat, the orifice including an orifice sidewall, and wherein the piston further includes a sealing surface configured to sealingly engage the valve seat to thereby close the orifice, and wherein the pilot tip further includes pilot guide members disposed between the scallops and closely spaced apart from a plane defined by the orifice sidewall.
In yet a further aspect, the pilot guide members are disposed on the surface of the pilot tip. In yet a further aspect, wherein the pilot guide members are configured to limit radial or lateral movement of the pilot tip relative to the orifice.
In yet a further aspect, the pilot tip is configured to extend through the orifice when the sealing surface is sealingly engaged to the valve seat.
The valve can be used to control flow of either gaseous or liquid fluids.